Monta's Serperior
Monta's Serperior (Japanese: モンタのジャローダ Monta's Jalorda) is one of the Pokémon owned by Monta in the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W . History Serperior is Monta's starter Pokémon that he first obtained as a . Serperior is Monta's most powerful Pokémon and is also his best friend. It was used in its first battle against a . It is then used in a Double Battle against a wild Patrat and . He ordered a on the Watchog, but just when he is about to capture it, Bianca and Cheren appear. Later, Monta uses it in a Double Battle with Cheren's against a Bike Gang King's . It starts off with a Vine Whip, which does hardly any damage. Braviary uses , hurting it badly. It is nearly taken out by a , but Monta gives it an Oran Berry to revive it and goes in with a , with creating the combination needed to defeat Braviary. Snivy was used in a battle against Cheren's Tepig, , and with and . Snivy started off with a , which died down before it could reach the Pokémon and instead was hurt by Tepig's . It attacked Basculin with a Vine Whip, but it switched with Tepig. After Panpour uses and defeats Tepig, he had not noticed that Snivy has fainted too. Snivy is used to battle an . He weakened it with Leaf Tornado before he it. Later, the group entered a cave and suddenly the ground starts to rumble and a wild appears and battles Snivy. Using some impressive moves, he is able to catch it. It is then used in a battle against a 's and with Emolga. It is hurt badly by Swanna's , which made Monta switch Snivy out for his newly caught Excadrill. Snivy was sent out along with Monta's newly evolved Boldore during a challenge in the Battle Subway. Thanks to the Air Balloon that it was holding, Snivy did not take any damage from moves. Snivy evolved into a Servine and was used to battle some wild Pokémon. It took on a that Monta wanted to capture but Tornadus kept on fleeing. Servine evolved into a Serperior sometime before the events of encountering in Pokédex Complete!. Serperior was the first Pokémon to battle Kyurem but despite putting up a fight, Serperior stood no match for Kyurem. Serperior was used along in a Double Battle against Muteki's and . In the first match, Serperior got beaten sometime after Victini used . During the rematch, Serperior did much better. Serperior was lent to Cheren during his Triple Battle against Monta's Victini, and . Serperior was reluctant at first to fight its best friend but decided to do so after Monta convinced it. During the battle, it was taken out by Monta's Reshiram. After the battle, Serperior's feelings were hurt and Monta tried comforting it. When Monta hugged Serperior, Serperior did the same but squished him in happiness. Personality and characteristics Serperior is considered to be best friends with Monta, as well as close, as seen when it crushed Monta when hugging him out of happiness. It is also slightly more emotional and, like Monta, rather rash and doesn't hesistate to listen to commands. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Vine Whip|1=Tackle|2=Grass Pledge|3=Leaf Tornado|4=Protect}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Vine Whip|1=Tackle|2=Grass Pledge|3=Leaf Tornado|4=Protect}} as a Snivy|image2=Monta mod 5}}|0=Serperior Leaf Blade|1=Snivy Slam|2=Serperior Leaf Storm|3=Serperior Frenzy Plant|4=Serperior Gastro Acid}}.png|caption2=Using mod 5}}|0=Leaf Blade|1=Slam as a Snivy|2=Leaf Storm|3=Frenzy Plant|4=Gastro Acid}}}} Related articles Serperior